Ruine Harumageddon
"Children should be obedient and loyal. You're disobedient... You're filthy. You're not ''them."'' - Ruine Harumageddon. Ruine Harumageddon - previously known as Erunie Haruma - is a powerful Grim Reaper turned Divine Servant of Libra. She is the progenitor of the Harumageddon Bloodline. Story A Young Girl's Torment Erunie Haruma was born out of an alchemical experiments by Ouroboros Haruma, his father, and a queen from an unknown land. Soon after, her father 'died' - in fact leaving this body for another - leaving Erunie alone in a harsh kingdom, one that, in the tenth century in Interra, was meant to unite all the civilized world's kings in a single common endeavor to rule over everything : Babelia. Erunie was thus raised as a maid in this harsh place, raped and abused by the kings as they succeeded each other, to the point that, through an unknown twist of fate, she came to be pregnant with all sixteen main kings' children. However, she remained determined and educated all of her children, eventually organizing a coup and slaughtering all sixteen kings, ruling alongside her children in their stead. However, as she became more and more ambitious, ruthlessly expanding her family's influence over the world, a single woman came to her - Dokuta de Courssombre, who through her powers, forced Erunie to kill her own children, hoping to put an end to her ambition and threat to humanity. This only resulted in Erunie, lost and psychologically broken, offering herself to Larsimenus in order to gain power. Reaper's Rise Through the help of Larsimenus and her own magical talent granted by Ouroboros's alchemy, Erunie became known as Ruine Harumageddon, the Grim Reaper. She then used her power and influence to seize the sixteen souls of her dead children and begin to reincarnate them through the flesh of new children, in perfected vessels, leading to the beginning of the Harumageddon Family. Her greatest success was a girl named Nemo, however she was stolen from her before Ruine could educate her. Furious, Ruine condemned her to damnation before using recently dead people - among which her future enemy, Kieran Tuule - to retrieve Nemo for her. This however backfired when Kieran struggled against his chains and escaped from her control. Ruine did everything in her power to eliminate Kieran and find Nemo, succeeded in killing her opponent, but he came back, recruited Nemo, now known as Hina, and together, they crushed Ruine, putting an end to her rule of terror and seemingly neutralizing her threat for good. Rebirth and Return Ruine was kept prisoner by another version of Hina, Omen Harumageddon, for a certain time, until she learned of Divine Servants and an irregularity in their creation due to Hina saving Aldebaran. Taking advantage of this temporal distortion, Ruine killed herself and was reborn as a Divine Servant of Libra, but lacked the way to return to life. This was given to her when Ragnar Den Anfan, a wounded, dying patriarch of the Den Anfan, found her key and summoned her. Ruine immediately made a pact with him, due to their common interest, and used her secret spell, the Arcana Sanctum, to bless him with the power of The World. A rejuvenated Ragnar allowed Ruine to manifest her abilities to the fullest soon after. Ragnar and Ruine allied themselves with a common aim - the growth of their families, eventually having a daughter, Ultima Den Anfan, a supremely powerful being. They also clashed against a variety of enemies including the mysterious Tsatthogua and the scheming of Angra Mainyu. Back in the Past When Kieran attempted to return to the past to obtain a better end, Ruine, due to her Kai's power, noticed this and returned to the past as well, scheming and quickly acquiring the full power of the Four Horsemen to preemptively defeat Dokuta and Kieran and take Dokuta's AME Project, mastering the Blight to further her ambitions. Kieran however managed to destroy her body by destroying the AME Project itself. Taking control of traitor Aymerick Harumageddon's body, Ruine began to amass the components for a massive Ritual, sending Lumia Harumageddon to successfully capture the new Timeline's version of Hina, Xelina Harumageddon. Her children however conspired against her and rebelled, attempting to trap Ruine's Soul in Xelina's body. However, with Larsimenus's help, Ruine instead took full control of Xelina's body just as planned. As Ruine attempted to rewrite reality, Kieran stopped her alongside his group, as well as Lumia, Aldebaran and Xelina, and the rest of the Harumageddon. Together, they destroyed her pact with Larsimenus, awaking Ruine's lost memories of her family. As they defeated Ruine's all-powerful Kai Ex, they allowed Ruine to fade as herself, reminiscing her love for her children and promising to remember it as she faded, her memories returning to the Ruine alongside Ragnar. Ruine's Path Recovering slowly part of her lost memories and learning how to feel again, for Ragnar's birthday, Ruine decided to return his lost wife Linda Nomos to him. Linda quickly came to accept Ruine's presence and became determined to return the remain of Ruine's lost feelings, as Ragnar swore to watch over the both of them. Alternate Wars An alternate Ruine was summoned eventually as a Divine Servant of Libra in order to fight in a strange, irregular Servant War, under the orders of Contact. Despite her abilities being lowered by Leonhart Den Anfan's experimental Summoner Key, she participated in several battles, her abilities allowing the group to proceed and fight against Paradox Shella. Appearance Ruine was at first seen as a mature dark-haired, white-eyed woman dressed in conservative black and grey clothes, befitting of the Grim Reaper. Upon being summoned by Ragnar, she regained attributes of her peek strength, including a rejuvenated body, much younger and slightly slimmer. Under the effect of Kai Ex, her eyes turn a mixture of blue and yellow, and her hair becomes white. Personality Starting from nothing, Erunie Haruma eventually managed to obtain a radiant future for her sons, only to have everything taken away from her. This resulted in her sealing away her affection, unable to truly love the family she obsessively tried to rebuild, believing that nothing but power and lack of attachment would protect her and her family. Like her father, Ruine is extremely cold-blooded and ruthless, and believes that sacrifices must be made among the weak, as otherwise, they wouldn't be weak. Despite embodying the absoluteness of Death's essence, she only sees the cycle of life and death as something she can exploit in order to further her own ends. She is obsessed with Hina's fate, as she sees Hina as the perfect seed for what she strives to become - not hesitating to torture her or to attempt to control her by force in order either to take her body for herself, or to manipulate her into becoming like her, believing that Hina's abilities would allow to definitely change the world to her own image. Part of Ruine, after the events of Sugisashiri Omoide no Chuko, however managed to remember the love she once held for her children, slowly shattering through her self-imposed boundaries and allowing her to bear a new look on the world. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Even before becoming a Divine Servant, Ruine was seen as a terrifying foe, extremely enduring and quick and able to finish people in a single hit. * Reaper Authority: Once Ruine was a Reaper and possessed all associated powers, as well as the ability to reach the first and second levels of Kai through her Thanatos. She no longer possesses these abilities although as a Divine Servant she can still conjure a copy of that scythe. * Herbalist Expert: Ruine, like her father, possesses the ability to use mundane ingredients in order to perform powerful spells. She is also able to use this in order to influence her children's birth, granting them special abilities through ingredients. * Horseman Authority: Despite no longer being a Reaper, Ruine managed to briefly access to powers from the Four Horsemen in order to cause her personal Apocalypse and control Daemons. * Black Magic Mastery: Ruine possesses a great deal of Black Magic and even deprived of her authority as a Reaper can use Anathema to compensate for her stolen title. * Necromancy Use: In a somewhat unorthodox way for a reaper, Ruine possesses a talent for resurrecting the dead through Necromancy as well. * Divine Servant Abilities: As a DIvine Servant Ruine of Libra, she possesses incredible abilities further boosted by Ragnar's immense mana and summoning abilities. Her different Kai function as her Advents. * Kai: Ruine's Kai, Schrodinger, allows all different Ruine Harumageddon in all Timelines to communicate at once, allowing her to constantly travel from one Timeline to another. ** Kai Second: Ruine's Kai Second allows her to draw upon Larsimenus's pact and become immensely powerful. Except for the influence of meta-existences such as Hina (in the first Timeline) or Kai Second Kieran (in the second), nothing could defeat her in that state. ** Kai Ex: Ruine's Kai Ex can only be accessed through recovering part of her memories of herself. This supreme ability manifests a Phantasm Field around her, allowing Ruine, as Erunie, to wield powers transcending even the Akasha. Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide depicts her as the main antagonist. * Sugisashiri Omoide no Chuko does the same, but reveals much more of her past and aims. * Magus Wars : Irregularity features her as Erunie of Libra Trivia * Her name is reference to the concept of Ruin ; it was alternatively styled as Erudine Haruma. Category:Character Category:Reaper Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant Category:Harumageddon